Doting
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Ever since they had become mates Macavity had been more than willing to do whatever his mate said whenever he said. Coricopat would say "Jump." and then Macavity would ask "How high?" SLASH


Should Coricopat accidentally let out the word that the Napoleon of Crime was wrapped around his little finger he would have been committed to an insane asylum.

But really, it would have been the absolute truth of the matter.

Ever since they had become mates Macavity had been more than willing to do whatever his mate said whenever he said. Coricopat would say "Jump." and then Macavity would ask "How high?" Partially it was to keep the peace between the two. Coricopat had proven to be a very influential tom and Macavity had always been a very sore loser. His damaged pride had only been able to survive for so long before he had given in and allowed Coricopat free reign.

Griddlebone found it entirely too amusing and took every opportunity given to her to laugh at Macavity's expense.

"The Napoleon of Crime reduced to a simpering slave, I never would have imagined it."

"I will have you know that I always have the last word." Macavity stated as he placed an ace of diamonds down on the table, glancing at his hand and trying not to smirk.

"Oh really? And what would those words be?"

"Yes, Dear. Of course, Dear. Anything you say, Dear."

"That's lovely, Cav." Griddlebone cackled. "You've gone soft."

"I could still skin you and give Coricopat your tail as a boa." Macavity stated nonchalantly, upping the ante of his bet.

"And you would just be sent packing when Coricopat found out what it was." Griddlebone smirked. "Tell you what, let's up the ante a little further with this game." She leaned forward, grinning. "If I win this game then you have to actually TRY and completely dominate Coricopat. If you win I'll supply you with more catnip than you could use in a year."

It was tempting… Oh so tempting… But Macavity had to consider one anomaly: Coricopat. The tom had never taken to being dominated by anyone (a trait they shared in common) and would fight tooth and claw against Macavity. On the other hand… If Macavity had the catnip maybe he could calm his mate down enough to actually make him vaguely submissive…

"I'll take that bet."

Macavity sighed as he stared at the door to Coricopat's den in the Jellicle Junkyard, trying not to let the feeling of his impending doom weigh him down. The other cats had gotten used to his prescence over time, still scurrying away at the mere smell of him, but most were cordial enough. They had said that Coricopat had locked himself in his den and anyone who came near was immediately driven off. One young tom has described Coricopat's behavior as, "Worse than a pregnant Queen!"

Macavity straightened, put on an air of gleaming confidence and walked in, smirking in his devil-may-care way as Coricopat looked up from his book.

"No." Coricopat stated firmly and Macavity resisted the well trained instinct to turn around and leave. "Whatever you are about to say is just liable to upset me so get out."

Self-preservation was screaming at him to turn around and leave, but his pride was peeking its nose out and telling him to just get the damn bet over with.

"You really think you can control me?" Macavity asked, scoffing as he sauntered over and nuzzled Coricopat's shoulder, the tom glaring at him with bright golden eyes that warned of painful-things-to-come should he not desist.

"Oh, sweetheart, I KNOW I can control you." Coricopat mock-purred, turning away and returning to his book. Macavity looked a bit hurt at the casual dismissal before smirking and crawling forward, beginning to groom his mate's back gently.

Coricopat put his book down and stared blankly at the wall, allowing his irritation to leak through their mental link.

"I will give you until the count of three to get out of this room, Macavity." Coricopat stated calmly, Macavity not moving from his position defiantly. "One." Macavity suddenly felt a wave of uncontrollable lust hit him and his ears pinned back. "Two." Coricopat turned to face him, eyes dark and lashes lowered as he spoke. "Three."

Macavity found himself pinned to the bed, arms pinned by an invisible force above his head and Coricopat looming over him, dark golden eyes half-lidded and entire body reeking of lust.

Damn.

"My sister is going through her heat cycle." Coricopat hissed, lowering his mouth to Mac's ears, nipping and suckling on them playfully, causing the crimelord to purr lowly. "Unfortunately, our bond still remains strong enough to transmit powerful urges and instincts if not emotions and thoughts."

Macavity gave a choked noise as Coricopat cupped him roughly and began to stroke him, purring and nuzzling his captive mate.

"Which means that until further notice, I'm in heat," Coricopat grinned down at his mate, who looked like he wasn't sure about whether he should be positively terrified or elated by this revelation. "And you are going to remain tied to this bed until it is over."

Macavity purred as Coricopat pressed into him, the darker tom gasping and greedily clawing at his mate for more contact, lifting his own arms and bringing Macavity's body up against the tom's will. Macavity wondered if this was some strange form of bondage as his arms were curled around Coricopat's waist, the mystic purring as he moved, riding the larger tom slowly. Macavity growled and gasped and moaned as Coricopat clenched, the smaller tom overwhelmed by the pleasure as he felt his own pleasure and Macavity's through their bond.

Coricopat yowled when he came, Macavity stiffening and growling as he went limp underneath the smaller tom, the dark twin slumping against his chest. They laid like that for a few minutes before Macavity opened his eyes to see a smirking Coricopat looking down at him.

"Don't tell me you're tired already, big boy." Coricopat smirked, leaning back and pulling Macavity to lay on top of him, lying limp and submissive beneath Macavity. "My sister is still at it with Tumblebrutus. You wouldn't want to be outdone by a younger cat, would you?"

Macavity gapped at his mate before grinning and diving down to attack Coricopat's mouth and neck with his own mouth, paws moving across the lithe body beneath him hungrily as Coricopat chuckled and sighed happily.

The Junkyard was not very pleased when the dark twins made Tantomile's heat a strange competition to see who could last longest or yowl the loudest and by the time the first day was over with almost the entire Junkyard was empty.

When Macavity returned to his warehouse, though, he was thoroughly worn out and Griddlebone was laughing her arse off when he told her why. He merely graced her with a rude paw gesture before collapsing into his throne, groaning as his sore body rested. No one cared to tell him about the rather large and visible love bite on the white locket of his neck….

Or the claw marks making decorating his chest that read "Property of Coricopat".


End file.
